Come Back to Me
by Lilyluv2
Summary: My first Hetalia fanfic. In fact, my first fanfic. Please r&r, and I'm open to critique. :) Spamano drabble.


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Note: This is a Spamano drabble- if you don't like the pairing then you don't have to read.  
This is my first fanfiction, so I'm open to critique and help. Sorry if anyone is OOC. And if the Italian and Spanish is wrong. If it's wrong, blame Google Translate .

** Come Back to Me...**

6 months ago...  
Lovino and his former caretaker Antonio, or Spain, were in North Italy to visit Feliciano, Lovino's brother. Unfortunately, when Italy became one country a while back, Lovino lost most of his immortality. This caused Antonio to be quite overprotective of him. Especially in places like Lovi's home, where there were drivers at supersonic speed and a couple mafia guys around. And some German tourists.

"Hey Lovi? Are you okay? You look like a tomate~" Antonio being overprotective again. Go figure.

Lovi scowled. "For the third time, I'm fine." He restrained himself from cursing because of all the belle ragazzes* around.

****An hour later****

Lovi noticed that they had reached a busy intersection in the city. He also noticed his fratello on the other side of the street. Eating gelato. And holding a basket of tomatoes.

The street cleared for a minute, and Lovi decided to cross as fast as possible. Stepping onto the road, he started to sprint toward the other side. A load roar cut throught the air.

"Lovi!" Antonio was yelling more, but the roar drowned out his voice.

Turning around quickly, Lovi saw a bright red sports car hurtling straight toward him. The fear and shock that had snaked its way through his body kept him paralyzed to that spot.

"Watch out!" Antonio knew something would go wrong, but he never imagined that something would be his former charge getting hit by a car!

Time seemed to slow down. Lovi seemed to see evrything in that short moment that dragged on for eternity. He saw Antonio running toward him. He saw himself getting hit by the car. He saw himself land with a sickening crack on ground. All too soon, time sped back up again, and Lovi's vision was fading to black. He didn't feel any pain. He wondered why...

"Lovi! Don't close your eyes! I'm begging you!" Through his tears, Antonio started to lapse into his native tongue. "Hacer no cierres los ojos! Quédate conmigo por favor*! LOVI!"

That was the last thing Lovi heard before he let the blackness take him away...

******Today******

"Sorry, but Lovino Vargas has been in a coma for the past 6 months now. We don't know if he'll ever wake up. Letting you take a last look at him before we take him off life support is the least we can do for you." The nurse at the hospital looked apologetic. Somehow, Antonio reached Lovi in the middle of the street. Somehow he managed to drag Lovi's broken body to a hospital. And Lovi somehow managed to survive the crash.

Antonio entered the room, and just looking at Lovi's frail body made his eyes fill with tears

"I mustn't cry. I have to be strong for Lovi..."

He brushed his hand against Lovi's gently. "I wish he would wake up... I don't want to lose him..."

There must have been someone listening, because there was a miracle in that moment. Lovi's eyes fluttered open and his vision locked onto Antonio.

"To... Ni...?" His voice weak, he just barely whispered Antonio's name.

"Lovi? You're awake? I'll get the doctors!" Antonio started for the door.

A hacking cough stopped him at the edge of the doorway. "No use, my time is almost up here. I'm sorry Toni..." Lovi slowly made out the words.

"Lovi..." When Spain turned around, he saw Lovi's lips glistened with red. The same red that sent him here. That single color let Antonio know that what Lovi said was true. His time on Earth was finally over.

"Ti... Amo... To... Ni..." Lovi's eyes shut for the last time.

Everyone seemed to hear the heart monitor go flat. The accursed noise was the worst thing Antonio had ever heard in his whole life. It told him that his beloved was gone. Gone from this world forever...

Antonio's eyes flooded over. As all the doctors and nurses flocked over to Lovi's deathbed, all Antonio could do was crumple the to floor in pain.

"Lovi's gone... he's really gone... gone..."

It was the day of Lovi's funeral. Every nation, micronation, principality, and even Prussia was there. It was completely silent. No one wanted to break the silence that filled the room.

Antonio mourned Lovi the most. Even more that Feliciano. When he walked up to the glass coffin, he took one last look at his beloved former charge. Lovi lay on a bed of roses and silk, and all the colors mixed to make the Italian flag. His curl was still there, and the rest of his hair fanned out across his face.

Antonio tried. He really tried. But that last look sent him into tears. Everyone let Antonio cry; they all mourned Lovi's passing. When Antonio felt ready enough, he got back up.

"Te amo Lovi..." he whispered. He took a deep breath and started up the eulogy up.

**Translation Notes:**

* Don't close your eyes! Stay with me please!


End file.
